FORBIDDEN LUST
by YukiaChiyo-sama
Summary: [YAOI!]Dai's parents sent him to live with Dark over the summer... Dark is bi, Sato is gay, and Krad, well Krad is just obsessed with Sato... OH MY! What's this... Dai being Molested? complete summary inside
1. Summary

A/N: Hey there... this is a preview of a fic I am currently working on and I just want to see how many people are interested in it... the summary is kinda bad but it sums up the story... so yeah... Oh also... i thought you might want to know that this **WAS** my most popular fic that is now down to like nothing T-T and it was posted before but my account was disabled so i made a new one and reposted it... So yeah, read the summary and tell me what ya think... but I must warn you that I am currently working on a few other fics and also I have skool so I might not get chapters up very fast so please stick with me, thanks and have a wonderful whatever...SEE YA's

**Main Parings**

Dark x Daisuke

Satoshi x Daisuke

**Implied Parings**

Krad x Daisuke (more-ly detailed)

Krad x Satoshi (less-ly detailed)

**Old Title**

ONE LONG SUMMER

**Title Now**

FORBIDDEN LUST

**Summery**

Daisuke is a family friend of Dark Mousey. Daisuke's parents sent him to live with Dark over the summer. The two haven't seen each other since they were young; Daisuke was 5 and Dark was 6. Now the boys are young adults with Daisuke being 18 and Dark 19. When Daisuke gets there Dark and him get along real easily but Dark's not the only one who's friends with Daisuke. While Daisuke is there he meets one of Dark's most hated "enemy" Satoshi Hiwatari. In fact Satoshi and Daisuke hang out more often than Dark and Daisuke do and this isn't something Dark likes nor does a certain someone who is in fact Satoshi's older brother, step brother to be exact, named Krad. Now some strange things start to happen to Daisuske between his new friends. Unfortunately for our heterosexual Daisuke, Dark is bi, Satoshi is gay, and Krad, well Krad is just obsessed with Satoshi... and...oh dear... OH MY! What is this... Daisuke being Molested! What who has done such a... t-er-rible... thing to poor Daisuke? Was it Dark, Satoshi... Or maybe it was an angry sexually frustrated Krad?... well to find out ya gatta read.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there.. This story is in the point of views of the characters and at every point of view it says who's "speaking"... Alright well Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, and Krad all have their own bodies so have a good read while the four interact with each other... yeah... okay on with the actual story... oh yeah a tidbit- Reugie (Re- you- Gee), suppose to be a weird name... heh... okay, im shutting up...

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I was on the train going along a nice little countryside that soon began to turn into a train station. I was to meet Mrs. Emiko Mousey at the entrance. I walked off the train and as soon as I got off, I was attacked by a woman that was a little shorter than me and she had short brown hair. She was holding me in a tight hug and my oxygen supply was cut off.

"C-cant bre-breathe..." I choked.

"Oh, dear I'm sorry." She said letting me go, "Hello Daisuke. I'm Emiko. I'm your parent's friend. Sorry Dark isn't here. He's still asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him... he looked SO CUTE! I already have your bags so all we need to do is leave."

I smiled awkwardly at her and made a little laugh as she took me by the hand and began to lead me out of the train station. People where looking at me, and I saw some girls giggling at me, whispering about how childish I looked with Mrs. Mousey. I lowered my head and followed in silence. Great, a new town and already the girls are laughing at me, that's just great, it's like being back at home where the girls laugh at me for looking so girly and the guys tease me like I'm some sort of guy prostitute or faking that they think I'm a girl. We got to the car and Mrs. Mousey let my hand go as she walked over to the driver side, I got into the passenger seat. She started the car and I buckled my seatbelt and soon I found that I was very grateful for doing so. I closed my eyes and held onto the sides of the seat as she swerved in front of a car to make a turn because it was going too slow. Then when I opened my eyes, she almost ran over a person on the side walk as she made another turn but, miraculously, he jumped out of the way in time. We finally got to a large mansion-like building and Mrs. Mousey stopped in the front. Once we both got out of the car, a man came up to Mrs. Mousey.

"Welcome back Mrs. Mousey."

"Thank you, Reugie. You may take my car to the parking area," She said handing the man named Reugie her keys, "Well, Daisuke, I'll take you to your room. By the way, you'll be sharing the adjoined room that Dark has," She said to me as she led me into the elevator.

We got to the tenth floor where she led me down the hall to the very end near the fire exit. She took out a key from her purse, handed it to me, and then pointed to a room.

"This is your room," She said then pointing to the room next to it continued, "and that is my little Dark's room. If you want anything, just ask Dark or me. I'm on the next floor up in the room above, so all you have to do is go up the stairs one flight, and there it is. The room says 'Emiko Mousey' on the door, so you'll find it easy. Well hope you like your stay here, alright?"

"Uh...yeah. Thank you, for letting me stay here," I said a little speechless. This lady was really strange, but nice.

"Oh it's no problem really...just doing a good friend a favor," She said as I smiled. I really wanted to ask about my bags, but I let her continue talking, "So... oh yes, almost forgot, your bags and all your things are in the room already. So see you later then, Daisuke."

"Um...yeah...bye Mrs. Mousey."

"Oh, just call me Emiko okay, dear?"

"Uh okay...bye Mrs...I mean, Emiko."

With that, Mrs.- er...Emiko left through the door and up the stairs. I sighed and entered my room. When I turned on the light, to my greatest surprise the room looked…it looked, well to plainly put it, it kicked ass. It was fit to fit me. Wow, Emiko really knows me well, or, mom just told her how to make my room. It was probably both. I walked over to the tall dresser and opened one of the drawers; it contained my shirts that were all neatly folded. Wow, this place is really nice...although I would have liked to unpack my own clothing, but I guess it's okay. After looking around the room, I walked over to the bed and laid on it. The bed was so soft and comfy, I could practically just fall asleep the instant I set myself on it. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I had drifted into a sleep.

– DARK'S POV –

I woke up, and the curtains in my room were closed, so it was pretty dark. I blinked as I sat up in the bed. I could have sworn I had heard someone rummaging in the extra room, so I got up, and walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. I looked down the hall and saw nothing, so then I stepped out of my room rubbing my eyes from the sleep that lingered in them. I went to the extra room's door and it was locked. Mom must have locked it I guess. I went into the living room and got the keys to open the door. I looked in the kitchen drawers and found them finally. I walked over to the door again and put the key into the door knob. Why would the door be locked in the first place? It's supposed to be open 'cuz no one lives in it. I turned the key; and I found out what I was asking myself when I opened the door. A boy with red spiky hair was lying on the bed. If I had known him, I probably would have attacked him for being so tempting in his position on the bed; head to the side, his mouth slightly open and his shirt pulled up a little with his hand resting on stomach. God, I had never seen a guy so, so, so... tempting before. I bit my hand to restrain myself from doing anything stupid. Who was he though, and why was he, wait, shit he was the guy that was coming to stay over the summer wasn't he? Huh... then that means I used to play with this guy when I was younger. I walked over to the bed making sure not to make a noise so I wouldn't wake the little guy. When I was next to the bed, I could see his face a little better. Damn he looks kinda like a girl actually, and he was REALLY cute. He licked his lips and moaned slightly, probably from dreaming, it made him look even sweeter than he already looked. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I leant down a little to see what he smelled like, but I figured that was a big mistake when I felt the bed move under the hand I was using to lean over the boy. I moved my head away form his hair and looked at him in the face; he was staring wide eyed at me. Oh great, I've scared him already? ...damn! I slowly got up away from him and didn't say a word. I smiled awkwardly and said, Hi.

A/N: Okay that's it for now... Dark and Dasiuke are gonna meet now and the big story shall begin (laughs maniacally)... well I hope you liked the first chapter even though it was short... heh... well till next time... SEE YA's


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: hey there… well I am repeating myself again in this chapter but oh well… this fic **WAS** posted before on this site under the name _YukitaChiyo-sama_ but due to some reason unknown my account was disabled so you might have seen this fic before and just so you know it is my fic and I'm not coping anyone… so yeah… now enjoy the chapie

– DAISUKE'S POV –

"H-hello," I stuttered back after the guy in front of me said "Hi". Why, why was he over me like that and smelling my hair none the less? And WHY was he half naked with only baggy pants on? He's smiling at me...uh, maybe...yes it has to be. This is Dark then, I hope.

"Uh, so you're Daisuke, right?" He asked as he put his hand through his messy purple hair.

"Y-yeah...are you Dark?" I asked feeling myself blush as I caught myself looking him over quickly.

I started to blush even harder as I noticed he was doing the same to me. Wait why am I blushing?! I have no reason to blush at being looked over by uh, Dark...he's a childhood friend. He's probably just trying to remember what I looked like as a kid.

"Didn't recognize you at first, heh..." He chuckled slightly putting a hand oh his hip and the other to rest on his neck.

"Uh yeah, same. Heh...um I don't mean to be rude or anything but why were you...uh, leaning over me before?" I asked him hoping to get an explanation.

"Oh that...uh..." Dark laughed sounding embarrassed, "I... I uh...was trying to... see... if you hair was as spiky as it looked...yeah...oh and its not, its really soft and nice...so yeah, that's all I was doing."

"Oh," I said smiling at him as he smiled awkwardly at me, it was kinda suspicious.

– DARK'S POV –

Damn I don't think he believed me...well he isn't asking anymore so he must have just accepted it, good. I folded my arms over my chest and looked at him. I had noticed him looking me over before and I had did the same, he really was cute, especially when he had started to blush. I coughed trying to think of something to break the silence but thankfully he had thought of something first.

"So you live in your own room and on a different floor than Emiko?"

"Uh, yeah... well I wanted my own place but I didn't have enough money to buy one myself, and I didn't want to take my mom's, so she offered me this place and said it could be all mine...so yeah I took it and I live in here alone, well not anymore since you're here now."

"Oh, um you don't mind do you? ...I kinda feel bad for intruding but I can't help it, my mom and dad both work, and they're on a business trip," He said sounding a little guilty.

"Nah, its fine I could use the company anyways...it'll be like living with a...a... uh, brother," I said hitting myself mentally for not thinking of a better word than, "brother".

It made me feel like I was condemning myself, but oh well, what's done is done. He smiled again.

"So, uh...can I look at the rest of the place?"

"Yeah, sure you can do what ever, uh just don't break anything, 'kay?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah of course," He laughed slightly...guess he knew I was joking with him.

He walked over to the room's door and walked into the hall. He looked from either side of the hall and then walked into the living room. His jaw dropped in surprise, it seemed. Well I guess I don't blame him, the place was rather dirty with unclean plates on the counter, and my clothes everywhere on the floor. Maybe I should have cleaned a little but I'm sure it's not that bad, I think. He shook his expression off and looked at me then gave me a smile.

"It- it's...uh...very nice."

"Oh come on. You don't have to lie... I know what you're thinking." I said to him, his face telling me he was just saying that to be nice.

"N-no really it's nice and roomy, really...heh" He said back.

Man-o-man, he is a terrible liar. Well for reference at least, now I know I can read him like a book if I need to. I smiled at him and stood next to him with one step too close in the space between us. He took a step back, I guess 'cuz I was so close to him, and I guess me not having a shirt on made him a little uncomfortable since he was looking at me. I really should put on a shirt and clean myself up, shouldn't I?

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I looked up at Dark as he smiled down at me. He's really tall, and I'm a head shorter than him and...wow, he has a really nice body...wait no, not suppose to be thinking about that right now. I felt myself blushing again and trying to hide it, I smiled up at him. He tilted his head slightly and smiled again, and without noticing, he had brought his hand to my head and started to ruffle my hair.

"Ya know, you're kinda cute, and you're a real nice guy." He said and stopped ruffling my hair.

"C-cute?" I stuttered...oh no, he called me that already, my life sucks.

"Yeah...I mean, in a guy way, heh," he said and added the last part I guess to make me feel better.

"Oh, r-right."

"So what you want to do? Do you need anything or something like that?"

"Oh no... I'm fine."

"Alright...well I'll get dressed and...uh, we can go somewhere. I'll show you around a bit if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"Good."

He smiled once more at me before he went down the hall and through a door. I'm guessing it's his room. I looked around the living room and smiled disbelievingly at the mess. He had clothes on the couches, the table, and he even had clothes in the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and when I looked behind the counter, there were dirty dishes and cups piled on the counters. If he plans on living alone, he really needs to know how to pick up after himself. Well since all I'm doing is standing here, I guess I could clean a bit. Well, actually the sight of the place annoys me, so I want to clean it, badly. I started grabbing the dishes and bringing them to the sink. When all the dishes and glasses were at the sink, I turned the water on. I opened the doors under the sink and found some dish soap. So then I began to clean the dishes. After I cleaned the dishes and put them where they belong, I started to pick up Dark's clothes. I couldn't really tell the clean clothes from the dirty clothes, so I just started putting them into one pile on the couch. I felt kinda embarrassed as I picked up some of Dark's boxers. Then as the room was getting cleaner, I started to notice some clothes weren't the same size. And I even found a...oh my...um, a bra and some girls clothing, that thankfully it didn't seem to be Dark's size. Well he doesn't dress like a woman, but I think he, well maybe it's not that a particular thing. Perhaps the clothes belong to some girls that are just friends, and they accidentally left their under garments and clothes at his apartment? I just won't think about it. Yes. Don't think about it, that's right I picked up the rest of the clothes without looking at them.

* * *

A/N: Alright there you have it, a little longer than the last chapter but not by much... I really hope you liked it, though... its kinda strange making my own entire story with the already made up characters cuz I don't know if my story is any good... heh... well yeah... um I can't think of anything else to complain... I mean comment on about my story so REVIEW some More PLEASE... (it gives me a warm tingly feeling inside when I get reviews – smiles happily– )

Anyhoo… some comments back to reviewers… er… **Ryou2angelic**… thanks for the suggestion but im ganna keep the title I already have because when I previously posted it I got this title from one of my other reviewers (**_Sawamura333_**) so I'm ganna "honor" or what ever you would call it and keep theirs… um **ehblahbing**… hey… well it seems you remember my fic… well that's good… were you one of my old readers then?… just wondering… heh… n your not a looser… yeah I guess its true they always say that hahaha… ok um… **nightfallwingX**… hey… thanks for the suggestion… I will see what I can do on description… hehe… er… **Wyrdling**… I'm glad you found my fic again… I really want all my old readers to comment me again and I'm tempted to email all of them giving them my new account but I dunno if I might bother them… but oh well… anyhoo… **Roxy Rockstar**… hey… thanks for the compliment but really I'm not that great… just doing what I can… heh… um and Arenja… hi there… thanks for the compliment and I'm the same… love it when Dark shows Daisuke some loving… its very entertaining… hehehe… well please keep reading…

Well I think I'll give you a comment on the next chapter... a small one... expect the mention of SATOSHI and KRAD!!! in the next chapter... hehe –laughs evilly– Also Dark will begin his showing-ness of the town to Daisuke... hehe

Till the next time (Though sadly, –tear– it wont be very soon)...

SEE YA's


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG... i hate teachers... they give SO much work... but now i have finally got to post this chapter! So here is this lovely third chapter up for your peoples convenience... hehe juuust kiddin... so yeah here is the next chapie

– DARK'S POV –

When I was done getting ready, I opened the door to my bedroom wearing nice fitting jeans, some black boots, and a loose fitting button-up white shirt that left a part of my chest exposed. When I walked into the living room, I raised an eyebrow at the sight of Daisuke picking up one of my shirts off the ground and setting it on a pile of all the clothing that had been in the room. The place was spotless, except for the clothes pile on the couch, of course. I smirked as he stood straight and stretched closing his eyes and I noticed his shirt rise a little. Wow, I'm sad.

"Well you'll make someone a nice wife."

"Ahh!" Daisuke screamed a little out of surprise and then turned to face me clutching his chest, "O-oh D-Dark you scared me...um sorry I just...I needed to make myself useful. It feels kinda weird not doing anything. Cleaning makes me feel a little more at home, I guess."

"Hah...alright. Its fine...you made the place look better than it's ever have..." I said laughing as he blushed again. He sure does blush a lot. It's Cute.

"Um so you're ready then?"

"Yeah how do I look?" I asked turning in a full circle on the spot.

He smiled and nodded before saying that I looked real nice, heh...He was still blushing. When I stopped turning, I walked over to the door and opened it bending in a slight bow, my head down and my right hand pointing to the outside.

"You first, my dear house cleaning wife." I looked up after a minute and saw that his blush was gone. But oh god...I know it wasn't intentional but...he was cutely glaring at me. I shot up straight and moved my hand in an unsteady motion and mutter, "Ooh. That hurt."

"Haha...very funny," he said brushing past me as he walked out of the room.

I chuckled as I closed the door to the apartment and locked it. When I turned around, Daisuke wasn't glaring anymore. Instead, he was smiling at me, waiting to know where to go next...I guess. So I smiled back and said, "Alright why don't we go to the elevator, and then after that, we'll decide where to go next, kay?"

"Alright," he said with a nod.

We walked down the hall to the elevators. I pressed the button and we waited for the doors to open. While I stood there, I noticed a certain blue haired nuisance walking towards us with his blond homicidal step brother. I pressed the button again, eager to have the elevator open before they came. When I looked at them again, I noticed them glaring at me and then I saw the worst thing that could happen. The blue haired one was staring at Daisuke with an interest that worried me. I looked at Daisuke who was oblivious to the people coming near. Unfortunately, he noticed the worry in my eyes. He asked me if everything was alright and I answered "yeah" with a chuckle pressing the button one last time and, thankfully, it opened. I let Daisuke step in first and then after stepping in myself, I pressed a button so the doors could close faster. Yes! It worked and just in time! I smiled at Daisuke who was looking at me curiously.

"Are you sure everything's okay? You seem to be a little...um...jumpy or something," Daisuke asked looking at me with worry that made him oh so cute.

"Oh no…heh...I'm fine..." I reassured him.

"Alright if you say so..." he said smiling, showing me that he wasn't going to ask anymore.

I smiled back and leaned against the wall of the elevator. It was only minutes before we got down to the lobby where, unfortunately, my mother was. I began walking to the exit with Daisuke next to me, hoping to god she wouldn't see us, but fate had a different plan. My mom, Emiko, ran at us and latched herself to my neck pulling me down so she could kiss me on my cheek.

"Mom...stop...yeah I know, mom. Glad to see ya too. Now let go," I said as she continuously kissed me on my face.

"Oh your so mean to your mother, you're a rotten child. I should have never given birth to you." My mom said making a sad pout face and sobbing into her hands.

I knew she was faking, but Daisuke on the other hand started to apologize for me. Oh great, now she's gonna start giving that whole speech on how she could have a better son.

"Oh, Daisuke, you're such a good boy. If only I had you as a son instead of this... this tyrant."

"Oh, no...um...Emiko. I know Dark's just playing with you, right Dark?" Daisuke asked looking at me, I nodded, "See Emiko? He loves you."

"Yeah mom...I do..." I smiled at her and she looked at me with her fake tears and sniffed. God my mom is so dramatic.

"Alright, well are you two going out?"

"Yeah," I answered looking where the elevators were.

"Alright, be safe and don't let Daisuke get into any trouble."

"Of course not," I said putting my arm around Daisuke's waist, protectively.

I smiled and as I heard a huff next to me. I tuned quickly to see that damn blue haired ass pass behind me with his step-brother behind him, staring straight at me. I kept watching them 'til my mom shouted at me.

"DARK!"

"Uh...heh, yeah?"

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you."

"Heh...alright...sorry"

"Good...well as I was saying, keep Daisuke safe, and don't get into trouble yourself..." my mom glanced at the door knowing that I was looking at two certain people, "Especially with certain...individuals, while Daisuke is around, alright?"

"Right, no problem."

"Okay then...have fun!"

My mom waved goodbye and left us to go on our merry way. Ha, I grabbed Daisuke by the wrist, and pushed him in font of me so he could walk out of the entrance fist, which he did. I stopped and looked around. I stood looking to either side of me trying to think of where to start first, and then it hit me... I think we'll go walking first. Show him some shops and the town first. I told him to follow me then we started walking. We passed through packs of people. After a minute I felt Daisuke grabbed the back of my shirt. I guess he feels a little uncomfortable with all the people bumping him. Well I don't blame him. It's easy to lose someone in these crowds. I walked a little slower and made sure to keep Daisuke close as I pushed through the people to get to my destination. Finally after fighting through the traffic of people, we got to a less populated street. Daisuke then let go of my shirt. Pity, but oh well. We began to walk along the street glancing at different shops. Daisuke made a noise that sounded mildly like a squeal as we found a pottery store. I laughed, and offered for us to go in, and he smiled happily and strode over to it, and opened the door. I didn't really find any of them interesting, but if he liked them, then it was fine with me. We spent a little while looking at the pots with designs and paintings on them in silence. It looked as if Daisuke was in a candy shop as he saw the intricate pieces. I smiled and decided to make some sort of conversation.

"So... I take it you like art?"

"Oh...heh...yeah, I do," He answered me still looking at a vase with shaped made into a pattern all around the top.

"So, do you draw or something?" I asked looking at him crouch down to look at a big round or oval-like pot on the floor.

"Yeah...well, I like to try...I do paintings and sketches mostly."

"Cool...um, do you have a sketch book or anything?"

"Heh, yeah, why?" He asked taking his attention off the big pot and looking up at me.

"Just wonder...uh, could I look at it sometime?"

"Sure...I guess, if you want," he said blushing and avoiding my eyes by looking back at the pot and touching the etched in pictures.

"Kay, sounds good," I said chuckling inwardly at his shyness.

We walked around a little more in the shop before he went back out into the street. We walked a few stores down, and by bad luck we bumped into some girls from my school. Huh...never seen that girl before, she seems kinda quiet. Well, I don't like the other two but that small one seems to be fine, and not a school whore. I rolled my eyes inwardly, but I put a smile on for them, just to be nice.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I smiled as Dark introduced me to some girls that he mentioned were from his school. The three girls smiled back at me, and the little one looked at me shyly and then moved behind a taller girl. I stood listening to the conversation between the girls and Dark. They were talking about some party that was going to happen the next day, late at night. Dark seemed to be happy to talk to the girls...well actually he didn't seem, I knew he was especially since he was obviously flirting with them.

"Hey...I was wondering who this girl was," Dark asked looking and indicating the smallest girl of the group.

"Oh, this one?" Asked a girl with light blond hair, she pulled the small one from behind a girl with black hair.

"Oh she's my little sister, Kizana," The girl with black hair said then added looking at Dark suspiciously when he smirked, "She's only fourteen...Dark"

"Haha, yeah. So..."

I scratched my head starting to get bored. I know it was Dark's friends, and he was just being friendly, but I kinda started to feel out of place. I glanced around before bringing my attention back on the conversation. Half way through my listening, a vision just hit me or more like I realized something. I looked back around to across the street. There it was. It was a painting shop. I could see a painting of a house in the forest from where I stood. I have to see that shop. Smiling, I tuned to ask Dark if we could go across the street, but when I saw Dark laughing. I didn't feel like bothering him or spoiling his fun just because I wanted to see a shop. So, slowly, I backed away without notice, and began to walk to the sidewalk. I waited in a small group for the little walking sign to change, then went across to the other street. When I got to the shop, I saw that it was large in the inside but it looked small from the outside. It had a painting done by ancient artists and some I didn't know. The shop even had a section for beginning artists. I smiled as I walked over to it and I couldn't help but touch one of them. I just got sucked into it. It was a painting of what I can only suspect was a forest; there was several trees surrounding a waterfall that led to a lake. I slowly traced my finger over the fall of the water, wanting to be in the painting. I was so entranced that I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I found out that the hand that was on my shoulder belonged to a boy with blue hair. He said hello and apologized for scaring me.

"Oh no, it's fine...heh..." I said smiling.

"Hm..." He said and turned to look at the painting I had been touching, "So you like this one?"

"Huh...oh yes very much. It's done really well...especially for a beginner. If this section didn't say it was beginner's paintings, I would have thought it was done by a professional."

"Really...I guess I should take that as a complement."

"Huh? ...Y-you mean you did this?"

"Y-yeah...I like to paint and I was recommended to give one of my paintings to this store, so there it is."

"Wow, that's amazing. You're really good... I like to paint to but I'm not as good as you are. I'm more of a drawer right now."

"Oh really."

"Yeah… so can you tell me about your painting? I find it very fasinating and I'd like to know more about it," I said smiling at him.

The blue haired boy smiled back at me and started telling me about his painting and what it meant. This guy seems pretty nice, heh… I'm glad I met him. As he continued to talk I glanced at the door for a moment. I wonder if Dark will get mad that I left… well its too late now. I'm sure he'll find me though… he always used to find me when we were little… so I'm sure he'll find me quickly just like the old times. With that thought to set my mind at ease I continued to listen to the boy in front of me.

* * *

**Yuki:** Well that's the end of this chapter. Ok... er **The Oblivious Captain Anna**... glad ya thought my story was funny ... but what was the "I" for… were ya ganna say something… just wondering… not trying to mean or anything… heh… um **FISHTaNK the Evil Fangirl**… yeah it was taken down but that was only because my account was taken down… damn that… heh… **Ryou2angelic**…I'll try my best to update as soon as I can… so hang in there… haha… juuust kiddin… and I'm glad you don't mind the whole title thing… heh… er **nightfallwingX**… thank you for the compliment and the constructive criticism… I'll try my best in the future chapters… not sure about the longer chapters though cuz then it might take me longer to update as well so yeah… but always like some critiquing… heeh… Now on the story... Satoshi has been introduce but not in name yet, that's next chapter... and ooooo Daisuke is a bad boy sneaking off like that... I never... thought he'd do that... XD. Well Dark and Daisuke are on their little "Date" and the fun begins... hehe I get to put Daisuke in strange situations now BWAHAHAHAHAHA 

(Daisuke shivers in corner in fear)

**Satoshi:** Stop your annoying laughter. Your scaring Niwa-kun.

**Yuki: **Hohohohohohoho... NEVA!!!!!

**Satoshi:** Fine... Krad will you do the honor. (Walks off to sit next to Daisuke)

**Yuki:** N-n-n-nooooooo! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!! (runs for dear life as Krad slowly and menacingly follows)

**Dark: **Well then... I'll finish this up... in the next chapter me and Daisuke get to have a nice PRIVATE dinner together... heh... and ...

**Yuki:** (stops next to Dark for she has eluded Krad for the time being) That's all he'll say for now... cuz he has to help me escape Krad unless he doesn't want his special dinner with Daisuke to happen. (Spots Krad and starts running again.)

**Dark: **(rolls eyes and sighs) If I must.. I must. (Walks after the other two.)

SEE YA's


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: The next chapter for ya all... and Happy belated New Year... XD so on with the story!

– DARK'S POV –

The girls were acting a little differently than usual, but I ignored it. After a few minutes I decided it was time to go. I turned to look at Daisuke, but found that he wasn't there. Mentally, I slapped myself for letting him out of my sight. I guess I was a little obvious that I didn't know where Daisuke was since the smallest girl grabbed my shirt getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Um ...if you want to know where your friend went, he... he went to the art store across the street."

"Thanks... see ya later."

As I was walking away, I heard one of the girls shout, "Kizana, you idiot. He's not supposed to know that!"

Hearing that made me suspicious and I was more eager to get to Daisuke than ever. I ran to the sidewalk then across the street. When I opened the door, I wished that I had kept Daisuke close to me. I saw Daisuke talking to the blue haired creep. So it was him who planed this. Making the girls met up with me and distract me while Daisuke snuck off... wait how did he know Daisuke would come over here... and into this particular store. That damn prick... he's been following us hasn't he... oh I swear I'm gonna kill him. I started walking over to them and as I got closer I could hear the conversation a little better.

"So I take it you like art then?"

"Yeah, I do... I really love it. It's an important part in my life."

"Heh...oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Oh, nice to meet you Satoshi... I'm Daisuke Niwa."

"I'm glad to meet you Daisuke. So are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah he's with me," I interjected standing next to Daisuke.

"Dark. Hi...sorry I left you, its just…I saw this place and I wanted to come... I didn't want to bother you when you were with your friends."

"No, its fine. I just don't want to lose you...especially since you don't know your way around this place."

"Sorry. Um... oh this is Sat-"

"I know who he is...we go to school together. So how are you, Hiwatari?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Dark...and what about you?"

"Oh, I'm very well...uh yeah...we have to go so...bye," I said grabbing Daisuke's shoulders to turn him towards the door but he stopped me.

"Dark, wait...why doesn't Satoshi come with us, since you both know each other?"

"Uh..." I paused. Well, I could tell him flatly that I hate the guy's guts but I thought that might be a little harsh.

Daisuke stared at me intently waiting for an answer I didn't have. For a moment I thought that I was actually going to have to tolerate creepy boys presence when, I never knew I'd be so happy to say this, but Krad came behind Satoshi smiling and said, "Oh Satoshi. I have been looking for you... I thought you said we were going out somewhere."

"Oh, you already have plans?" Daisuke asked sounding a little disappointed... damn.

"Oh hi there, yeah he has plans with me. I'm Krad, Satoshi's step-brother."

"Well then, maybe we can get together another time Satoshi, if you had something already planed."

"Heh...yeah...I'll see you around, Daisuke"

"Alright, bye to you too. Have fun," I said waving goodbye to Satoshi and Krad as they left.

"Aw, that's too bad. I wanted to talk more with him..."

"Oh that's alright...we'll have fun of our own."

Daisuke smiled at me. I am not gonna get jealous of that ass just 'cuz they had a moment of bonding 'cuz I have something Hiwatari doesn't, and that is Daisuke living in the next room...wait no. Bad...not suppose to think that way, damn it, damn it..

"Dark?"

"Oh yeah sorry... heh... shall we go?"

"Sure... lead the way."

– DAISUKE'S POV –

Dark walked out of the store and I followed. We started walking down a path that wasn't very crowded by people. I looked at Dark and he had a peculiar smile on his face. After a moment I looked away from Dark and looked ahead of me. My eyes widened, we were heading straight for a big fancy restaurant. I blushed deeply as we continued to walk towards it. I was so not dressed for this place. I walked faster so I was side by side with Dark.

"Uh... Dark, where are we going?"

"Isn't obvious, Dai?" Dark chuckled at me. I guess it was because my voice was a little unsteady, "We're going to go and have some dinner at the Amor DeLa Nochez (Love of the Night) then I'm going to take you to one last place before we go back to the hotel, alright?"

"Uh...yeah, sure. But, Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I don't think I'm properly dressed for such a place."

Dark stopped and turned to me. He looked me over; at my slightly baggy shirt and then to my baggy jeans. He smiled and said, "It'll be fine, trust me."

He grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me to the restaurant. When we got to the front entrance, Dark was stopped by a rather tall muscular looking man that said, "Excuse me do you have a reservation?" Dark smiled at the man and replied, "Your new aren't you, 'cuz if you weren't you wouldn't be bothering me?"

"Look punk..." The man started but was quickly interrupted by a short stubby man.

"Oh... Mr. Dark... Mrs. Emiko called just now and announced that you were coming. I wish you would have called earlier. It would have been more convenient."

"Well I didn't know I was coming... why is it a bad time?" Dark asked giving the man a serious look that for some reason, made me laugh inwardly.

"No, no, no of course not...heh. We're getting your place set up now. Just give us a little while and well have it all ready," the man answered with a little fearful chuckle.

"Good..." Dark said with a smirk and then turning to me he said, "Dai... wait right here while I go take a look at the set up."

"Huh?" I muttered as Dark tuned and began to follow the man, "Uh... alright."

I waited for a few moments with the tall muscular man. I glanced at the other man a couple of times when I noticed that he was staring at me a little peculiarly. I was happy to see Dark come back after only two minutes, for I think if I stayed there with the man, I might have been very uncomfortable.

– DARK'S POV –

I walked with the short owner of Amor DeLa Nochez to where Daisuke was standing. The place we were gonna be going to was set up to my liking, and it was made to go with my desires. I gave an inward shutter at the thought of the place; being set up to how I liked it by my mother's command hit me... I just don't get it... my mother scares me sometimes, she knows everything that happens when she's not even around, and sometimes she knows things that are gonna happen when I don't even know their gonna happen. I stopped a little ways in front of Daisuke, and he seemed happy that I was back. I smirked when he came up to me and stood right next to me, but then I noticed why he wanted to stand so close. The restaurant/club guard was eyeing Daisuke...my Daisuke! The nerve of him! Wait, when did he become mine? Oh well...I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I felt Daisuke grab my sleeve.

"Uh...is the place ready so we can go now?"

"Heh...yeah...I'll take you now..."

I paused as I saw the guard glance once more at Daisuke before he looked at the people that entered and asked them the same question he did us then I looking at the restaurant owner, "I'll have a talk with you later, all right?"

"Y-yes, sir...have a good time while you are staying here."

I walked down a hall that had many doors with Daisuke walking next to me. He looked at the doors and I could already tell what he was thinking.

"These are private dinning rooms. Since mom's kinda friends with the owner, we get special treatment," I said as we got closer the our room.

"Oh, okay...did you tell your mom we were coming?"

"No...I didn't even know I was bringing you here until I started leading you to it," I answered as we stopped in front of the door.

"Oh...huh. That's kinda scary."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said laughing slightly as I opened the door to our room to let Daisuke enter first.

* * *

**Yuki:** Hi, Hi, well there's the chapie for you Satoshi-kun has been introduced aaaaannnd I decided to be mean so I only gave you the very first starting part of the PRIVATE dinner... BWAHAHAHA! 

**Dark: **(glares intensely at Yuki) you said you'd put the dinner up this chapter... n I saved you for that reason

**Yuki:** heh... well... heh... I got. (stats backing away from Dark as he slowly comes closer) Um... distracted with work so I only had time to make this chapter up... heh... but I'll get it up next chapter for sure heh... (continues to back away coming close to where Satoshi stands)

**Satoshi:** (pushes up glasses) well the great Chiyo- sama is busy at the moment so I will say what is to come... Dark doesn't get his PRIVATE dinner with Daisuke and instead gets a little surprise (looks at Krad) and further more... WHY AM I NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! (Puts foot out and trips Yuki.)

**Yuki:** (Falls on back and looking up see Satoshi holding a paper that says CHAPTER 5) Well... that's all the time we have so... (gets cut off)

Curtains randomly close and noises can be heard behind them...

**Daisuke: **Sorry about that (is holding random rope) Please come read the next chapter (looks at curtain) hopefully there will be one... although on my part I wish there wasn't ( T-T –tear– )

SEE YA's


	6. Chapter 5

– DAISUKE'S POV –

When we entered the room, my mouth dropped open in awe, and I quickly closed it when I had realized it was open. The room was rather large and it was lit with a light purple and red colored lights. There was a table and some pillows around it. It seemed to be a traditional Japanese seating area. I looked around some more and noticed that there were some fancy pillows set up in a corner with some blankets. I blushed madly as some questions popped into my head. Did Dark bring his dates over here, and would he come here often with them? Is that why there were blankets and pillows? And if so, why did he bring me...was this a d-date to him and does he think that him and me are going to…to sle-…no I'm being to paranoid. Maybe he just really likes this place, besides we're both guys. I had been so engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't notice Dark was sitting, already looking at me with his head tilted with a smirk on his face.

"Daisuke, you gonna eat standing, or are you gonna sitting down with me?" Dark asked me jokingly.

I gave him an embarrassed laugh before I sat down across from him in an Indian style position. We sat there in silence. Dark leaned forward putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his palms while staring at me intently. As I looked back at him, I could have sworn I saw his look take me into him through his eyes, but when I blinked and looked at him again it was gone, so I shook it off. Shifting in my seated position I decided to break the silence and what better way then to ask some questions I wanted answered.

"So D-Dark...do you come here often?"

"Yeah...practically all the time."

"Really? Do you come here alone?"

"No...I bring one other person usually...I like it here...you don't get disturbed at all, unless you want."

"O-oh..." I coughed slightly, "So you bring your friends here?"

"Yeah...kinda...they're usually dates though."

"Oh... heh..."

– DARK'S POV –

I smiled at Daisuke, and as I did I saw a light blush come on his cheeks. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that I only brought dates to this place. Oh shit...he must think that…that I brought him here as a date...no... no...well…maybe I'm being paranoid, but just in case…

"So do you like it? I thought we could come here since it's a place where you can be comfortable, ya know? So we could relax and just talk."

"Oh...heh. Yeah, of course. I like it here it's very...um comfortable," He said, and a look of relief came over his face.

I guess he might of been suspicious about it after I mentioned dates...it's a good thing he doesn't know I like guys as well, or he really might think I brought him here as a date. After a moment a waiter came in…and to my greatest dread…it was Krad. Krad came in and stopped staring at me for a moment then said, "Would you like something to drink, sirs?" I stared at him for a second then coughing answered, "Yeah... I'd like my usual, which you should know."

"Yes... of course. And for you, sir?" Krad said dully.

"Huh...oh I'd like a coke with a cherry...oh yeah...your Satoshi's brother, Krad, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Krad said indifferently. I could see he didn't like Daisuke very much. Probably because Satoshi liked Daisuke a little more than he should.

"I'll be back with your drinks. Please excuse me."

"Wow, what a coincidence. I wonder if Satoshi is here as well. Did you know he worked here?"

"No," I answered scathingly, "Must've gotten a job here this week."

"I'll have to ask him where Satoshi is when he comes back."

I was about to say something to Daisuke when the door opened again. Krad had come back with the drinks and set them down in front of us. I glared at him when he looked me in the eye with a face that said, "talk to me and die."

– KRAD'S POV –

I set the bothersome redhead's drink in front of him. Daisuke is the name he's called as Satoshi mentioned over and over when we were walking around the city. I stood straight, ready to go, but stopped as I heard him call my name.

"Yes?" I answered as politely as I could without giving into the urge to attack the boy.

"Where's Satoshi, I thought you two had plans?"

"We did..." I said and seeing Daisuke was expecting a more detailed explanation added, "But we got called into work. He's working the more populated part of the restaurant."

"Oh, alright. Could you tell him I say 'Hi', then?"

"S-sure..." I said my eyes narrowing slightly but it seemed the boy didn't notice but I could tell Dark did notice as he glared at me daring me to touch the boy.

I would of too if I wasn't on strict orders not to do anything stupid, or I would be fired and I couldn't afford that. It's hard to find a good paying job in this city. They're usually crap jobs. I shook consciously making my demeanor a little more calm and asked, "Would you like more time to order or are you ready?"

I looked at Daisuke and notice a blush creeping on his face. I raised an eyebrow. He must not be comfortable with being looked at insistently. What ever he was blushing about was kicked out of my mind as Dark's irritating voice caught my ears.

"I think we'd like a little more time...come back in a few more minutes. Three minutes."

"Sure... whatev-" I stopped myself and gritting my teeth as Dark smirked at me, "I mean yes, sir. I'll take your order when I come back."

With that, I walked out of the room and shut the door.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I watched Krad leave a light blush still on my face. I can't believe I just blushed in front of him because he was staring at me. Why me? I jumped at Dark voice when he began to talk.

"So, Daisuke, have any idea of what you want to eat?"

"Um no...I haven't looked at the m-menu yet."

"Okay," Dark said then handing me the menu muttering, "here."

I opened the menu and when I saw it, I was surprised to see that it had tons of different foods. It had Chinese, Italian, Indian, Japanese, Mexican, and American foods. I looked at the menu over and decided to have something other than what I usually had which was Japanese, so I decided on a cheeseburger and fries. Smiling at Dark, I said I made up my mind and he said, "Okay, Krad should be back in a while."

"What…what are you getting?"

"Oh me, I'm getting the some rice, noodles and some teriyaki stake."

"Cool. Sounds good," I said and smiled at Dark again.

"Then after our meals we are going to get the best part."

"The best part?"

"Yup. It's my most favorite part about this place. The dessert which is a fudge covered chocolate cake that includes strawberries with two different chocolate coatings."

I licked my lips at the delightful dessert, and couldn't wait to eat it. It sounded delicious. After a second, Krad came in.

"Alright, have you decided?"

"Yeah we have. I'll have the teriyaki stake with noodles and rice... a-n-d Daisuke here will have the cheeseburger, plain...medium-well, and some fries," Dark said.

I blushed slightly in irritation and embarrassment at Dark ordering for me. I'm an adult. I can order my own food. But I decided to keep my comments to myself as Krad looked at me again scanning me in a similar fashion as Dark had done earlier in the day.

– KRAD'S POV –

I looked at Daisuke. He had a light blush come onto his face again. I smirked as I noticed he had an irritated look in his eyes, and his face clearly stated that he was embarrassed as Dark ordered for him. As I wrote down their orders, I looked Daisuke up and down still smirking. What was it about this boy Satoshi found so appealing? I mean sure he was _kinda_ attractive and he had an innocence that just begged to be taken, but still. There was nothing in particular that was fascinating about the boy. When I looked back at Dark he seemed to have seen my eyes wondering over the boy for he looked thoroughly pissed, which made my smirk grow. When I finished writing down the last word of their order, I said,

"Alright, I got all of that. If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask." And on that note, I walked over to the door and sliding it closed. I left the two alone again, Daisuke blushing a scarlet red as I smiled at him and Dark glaring at me for doing so.

* * *

**Dark:** My Private dinner... wasn't private damn it... (glares at Krad) 

**Krad:** (boredly picks at ear) I didn't do anything... complain to that...(points at a tied up Yuki)

**Yuki:** W-what... I gave you a dinner... but I couldn't resist the temptation of making it a "difficult to keep private" dinner... would you of preferred Satoshi?

**Dark:** (grumbles)

**Yuki:** Thought so... now in the next chapter the DINNER continues BWAHAHAHAHA... (muffles laughter as gag is but over mouth by Krad)

**Krad:** God she's annoying

**Dark:** That's it for now... ne, Krad... lets go find the others (Krad nodds and follows Dark)

lights go off and Yuki is left alone tied and gaged... and is thing '_oh god... I'm doomed... how can I make a new chapter like this_' T-T


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: If there are any mess ups in the story I am very sorry if you find this bothersome... it would be very appreciated if you would inform me on which parts are incorrect... thank you very much and enjoy this new chapie

– DARK'S POV –

I am so going to kill Krad! He's doing this on purpose! He isn't even bi or anything and he's flirting with my Daisuke. I looked at Daisuke when the door was shut all the way, he was still blushing. I took a sip of my drink as Daisuke made a shy laugh.

"Well he seems to be a nice guy," Daisuke said fiddling with his napkin.

"Yeah, a real pal," I said with the slightest bit of disdain.

"Is anything the matter, Dark?"

"No..." I said and wanting to take my mind off Krad. I asked, "So um... how's your dad and mom?"

"They're good."

"That's good. Heh...wow, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other. Sorry, I just realized that. You eighteen, right?"

"Yeah and that would make you nineteen. It's been about fourteen years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, do you guys still live near that forest we used to play in?"

"Yeah, I sometimes go into it... ya know? Just to think or to be alone for a while. The tree we carved our names into is still there, too."

"You mean the one that says 'Dark and Daisuke forever friends'?"

"Hah. Yeah... that was so childish."

"Yeah, guess it was."

I took another drink, and as I did the door opened again and Krad came in with our food. He set my plate down in front of me and as he put Daisuke's plate down in front of him. I saw him glance at me with that same mocking smirk on his face. I made a grunt as I looked at Daisuke who seemed to be staring at Krad, transfixed by him or it might have been the fact that Krad's long pony-tailed hair had fallen into his lap.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry about that," Krad said as he unnecessarily reached down and grabbed the tip of his hair from Daisuke's lap.

"I-its okay...heh..." Daisuke said as he watched Krad's hand reach down and pull back up.

"Have a good meal. I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Krad."

"Yes?"

"I would like another drink."

"Of course."

Krad made a bow and left. I looked at Daisuke who had a couple of fries in his mouth. I laughed as he blushed. We began to eat and talk of our childhood and what we remembered about it. While we were talking, Krad came back in with my drink and another for Daisuke. A few minutes after we finished our meals, I called Krad back in and ordered the dessert which he brought in a matter of minutes.

– KRAD'S POV –

I walked through the door holding the dessert that Dark had requested. Before I had gotten it, I had the mind to poison it, but thought better as Satoshi had come in the kitchen and asked what I was thinking of doing to the dessert. I had laughed nervously and said nothing. I put the plate in the middle of the table and had turned to leave when once again, I was stopped by the little redhead boy. Turning I asked, "Yes?"

"Um I was just wondering...that is...all you do is stand outside the door, right?"

"Yes," I answered irritated that he would ask something that was so obvious since I mentioned it before.

"Well then, I was wondering if you would like to...um, have some of the dessert. That's alright, right Dark?"

I looked at Dark as he looked at me clearly not wanting me to stay in the room any longer. I was going to give him what he wanted and leave, but as I saw him put a painfully fake smile on and say, "Sure, I guess... if he wants."

I just had to smirk at this wonderful opportunity to torture Dark.

"Why thank you Daisuke for your kindness. I would love to sit with you and have some of the dessert. It's rather large and I think three will be enough to finish it." I said walking over to the table again and sat down in between the two.

I gave a mental chuckle as I felt Dark throw me a glare that shot daggers. I handed Daisuke a fork and then took one myself. I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud as Dark picked up his fork and resisted the urge to stab me with it. I watched Daisuke take the first bite and had to note that he had the most graceful eating manner, just like Satoshi, the way he took a piece of the cake and ate it without a spot on his face to suggest he had been eating at all. I gave an inward shiver as I felt a very strong heated glare coming from Dark. He really was disliking this. If I didn't know better, I would say the two were a couple, but the infamous Dark doesn't settle with one person, so I do not think they are. Besides, this is the first time I have ever seen this boy. As I began to eat the cake, I couldn't help the curiosity of the boy who looks interesting. I wanted to know who he exactly was, and how he got Satoshi so fascinated with him. All Satoshi did was look at him and he was entranced. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit because it makes me jealous. No matter what I do, Satoshi just doesn't understand that he is my everything. I looked at Daisuke and he was smiling and laughing at some comment or joke that Dark made that I wasn't paying attention to. I smirked when I noticed Dark was watching Daisuke laugh, and I could see that he was loving every minute of it. I think it's time for some disrupting. I took a few more bites of my cake, waiting for the perfect time to interrupt the little bonding session. And there it was. Daisuke had just taken a strawberry whole into his mouth almost sensually and had some chocolate smudged on the side of his mouth. I leaned over a little and brushed Daisuke's cheek with a smooth motion while with my thumb I wiped away the chocolate form the corner of his mouth. He began to blush as his attention was brought to my face.

"So Daisuke," I said sucking the chocolate off my thumb suggestively then slowly pulled it out staring at the look of pure nervousness on Daisuke face, "What type of relationship do you have with Dark?"

"Oh...uh, well were just friends."

"Really? So your not Dark's date. Well that's good Dark has such a sweet, adorable friend that thinks him being..." I said all the time looking sideways at Dark for his expression and I was surprise to see him smile widely and interrupt me.

"K-Krad...you know...I'm a little thirsty, so could you get me a drink?"

"S-sure," I said giving a little hint of suspicion away as I spoke.

"Thanks."

"Heh...uh Dark?"

Dark and I both looked at Daisuke as he rubbed the back of his head with less of a blush on his face. He coughed and asked where the bathroom was. Dark told Daisuke, and then as Daisuke said excuse me to the both of us, he walked out of the door. I watched the door close and no sooner did I turn to face Dark, I found myself pined against the door, the knob stabbing against my back making the lock click. I grunted as a sting of pain hit my spinal cord. I recovered quickly and shoved Dark off me.

"You stupid asshole, what do you think your doing?"

"Nothing really. Just asking a few questions so I could find out how close you and Daisuke are."

"That's none of your business and what is it with you and flirting with him, huh? I thought your only priority was to have your younger step-brother, Satoshi."

"It is, my dear friend, but how could I resist a chance to piss you off and take advantage of such a sweet, delicious, and innocent boy at the same time? Have you had the chance to hear him scream yet, Dark?"

"S-shut up, Krad! Daisuke is a childhood friend of mine, and I have no intentions of doing anything to him!" Dark shouted, a blush becoming visible on his face. Perhaps that wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh. I don't think that's true. I think you want him more than you know or can stand. Heh, makes me want to see the face you would make if I had him instead of you."

Dark paused, his anger almost visible as he tightened his hands into fists. He looked at me with a glare and then I saw a glint of some kind flash past his eyes. I looked at him watching his shaking fists loosen and a slight taunting smirk spread across his face.

"So that's why."

"W-why?... What's that supposed to mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes in a suspicion that matched my voice.

"You're jealous of him."

"W-what?" I said annoyed that he made such an accusation so bluntly.

"I said you were J-E-A-L-O-U-S. Jealous. You can't stand that he got Satoshi's affections by the mere look of him. And because of that, you are purposely flirting with Daisuke to make me want him before you take him away..."

I glared at him keeping my mouth shut, lost for words and seeing a smirk on Dark's face. I knew that he knew why I had a loss for words. He knew that he was right, and so did I, which pissed me off, but although I wanted Dark to take Daisuke, I slightly did want Daisuke for myself. But only because of that innocence, almost the same innocence Satoshi had...except purer. The moment of silence between Dark and me was quickly interrupted as that someone knocked on the door. We both looked at it and then we heard the voice that I did not expect to hear.

– SATOSHI'S POV –

I was walking back in the direction of the kitchen and then I saw the sweetest thing ever. I saw that cute, adorable Daisuke Niwa walking in the direction of the restrooms. I had a little time to waste so I quickly walked over to Daisuke.

"Daisuke," I shouted as I got closer to him.

"Oh Satoshi, hi," He said a mild glimpse of surprise that change quickly to a smile.

"Hi... uh, why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here eating dinner with Dark."

"Y-you're with Dark? In t-the private rooms?" I asked feeling a hint of irritation grab me.

"Yeah...and your brother Krad is serving us. I think he probably is back in the room with Dark by now."

"Krad's alone with Dark?"

"Yeah...is that not good? He's not gonna get in trouble for not acting professionally is he? I'll feel bad if he does 'cuz I was the one who asked him to join us in the room."

"No. Well, it was nice seeing you. I have to get back to work."

"Oh...okay," Daisuke said giving me a big smile and then said, "See you later, hopefully. Bye"

I said good-bye back and he entered the restroom. As soon as the door closed I started walking to the room Krad was assigned to. If I had known who was in there, I would of asked for Krad to be assigned to another room, but that's too late now. When I got to the door I heard Krad make an annoyed, or perhaps a defeated noise. I knocked slowly on the door.

"W-who is it?" Darks voice came low and indifferent.

"Open the door, Krad." I said with the same indifference as Dark.

"S-Satoshi...ah...yes of course."

Krad opened the door and avoided my eyes while stepping back out of my way so I could enter the room. I walked in and Dark was glaring at me. Heh... I guess he's still mad about my little trick. He must have figured those girls were there by my orders. Well I couldn't help it. I wanted to know more about Daisuke. As soon as I saw him I thought he was beautiful. I looked back at Krad and he still avoided my eyes. I wonder what he did, or should I say, I wonder what he has done to think he has betrayed me in some way. Whatever it is it doesn't matter. I looked back at Dark and stared straight into his glaring eyes.

"Dark, so you have brought Daisuke here, huh?"

"I don't think I have an obligation to answer that."

"Heh...well just by that answer I think I can say you have. Besides, I saw him before I came. Actually, that's why I'm here," I quickly turned to face Krad who was standing in front of the closed door, "Krad."

He quickly looked up at me, "Why did you refrain from telling me you were serving Dark?"

"I-I didn't see a need to."

"He's lying. He probably didn't want you to know because then you would know Daisuke was here and then he couldn't fuck around with Daisuke...or I should say, me. Aren't you proud of him, Satoshi? He was doing your favorite pass time," Dark said, the disdain he had for Krad and myself apparent in his tone.

"I do not know what you are talking about, for me to be proud..." I paused for a moment then continued, "Krad, what does he mean by you 'fucking' with him, as he so pleasantly put it?"

"I- I was...flirting...with the Niwa boy to piss Dark of... it's nothing really."

I twitched inwardly slightly at hearing that Krad of all people was _flirting_ with Daisuke and felt a twinge of fear for if Krad got serious with Daisuke then...then he would be in grave danger. I cleared my throat and told Krad that he should leave. Dark muttered something that wasn't audible. I turned and gave Dark a glare and, just to piss him off, I decided to ask a question that was so obviously a no.

"So Dark...does Daisuke know that your bi?"

"No."

"Heh...well, have a nice night, Dark. I'll have Krad bring your check shortly and you will be bothered no more."

Krad went out the door, first his shoulders slightly hunched. I suppose in disappointment at not being able to stay in the room and also at the fact that I had found out that he had been Dark's waiter. I wouldn't have minded that much but I can not allow Krad to flirt with Daisuke, even if it was to piss of Dark. I think we'll have a little talk when we have time alone.

* * *

**Krispy-neechan:** Oh yay... that was a fun chapie

**Yuki:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I was set free by MY BEST FRIEND Krispy-neechan... well she took the gag out... hehehe I was untied by another person (looks at Daisuke)

**Dark::** Who care's about you... my dinner with Daisuke was ruined...

**Yuki:** Hehehehehe... toooooo BaaaaaaD (emphasizes the word bad)... hehehehe

**Dark:** (glares at Yuki)

**Yuki: **Hah... Satoshi got to get into the dinner as well... heh... heh (glances at Satoshi n thinks: "damn... he can get scary when he wants something") and hahaha KRAD was a little bastard... trying to seduce poor Daisuke right in front of Dark... hahaha... bet he had fun doing that (shivers as Krad looks at her from behind)

**Krad: **not like I had a choice in it though (n: wont admit he liked it XD)

**Yuki: **Well lets just see how u feel when I put you in a room alone with Daisuke then... ne? (doesn't notice Daisuke "crying" in corner thinking: "why me" T-T )

**Krispy-neechan:** Oh that would be very, very FUN... TeeHee

**Krad: **We'll have to talk about that (walks over to Yuki)

**Krispy-neechan:** Ee-oh...

**Dark: **I don't think so

**Satoshi:** Well once again Chiyo-sama seems to be busy (looks at a very scared and nervus Yuki who is hiding behind a nervously smiling Krispy-neechan who is being cornered by an intrigued Krad and annoyed Dark ) so for the next chapter... the dinner will end, a nice romantic walk will be had and... and a (twitch) hot s-sh- shower will take place... (twitches again)... and that's it for that... (walks over to Daisuke and starts leading him away from the other four)

**Daisuke:** But what about Yu...

**Satoshi:** She'll be fine... I'm sure she can take care of herself

**Yuki:** Wait!... NOOOOOO!!!

**Krispy-neechan:** DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!!

(both girls begin to run after Daisuke)

**Dark:** Oh no you don't (grabs Yuki by the back of her shirt)

**Krad: **We still need to talk

**Yuki: **...MEEP... ( T-T gulps) uhhhnooooo

**Krispy-neechan:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YUKIA!

(Random curtains close as Yuki is dragged off into the unknown n Krispy-neechan is runing after her)

SEE YA's


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay... new chapie... hope you enjoy!

– DAISUKE'S POV –

When I came back into the room from the bathroom I found Dark sitting at the table playing with his almost empty drink, stirring its content around and around with the straw. He seemed to be in deep thought because he didn't even notice me come and sit down next to him. I watched him for a few seconds studying his features. He had his brow furrowed in what seemed to be a slightly worried look. His eyes fixed on the drink that was occupying his hands, his right hand holding the straw and the left was holding the bottom of the glass. I looked back at his face and saw that he had come to chew his lower lip then he let it slowly slip from in between his teeth making a small sigh and closed his eyes. I decided it was time to get Dark's attention.

"Uh.. Dark..."

"D-Daisuke..." Dark said opening his eyes wide and looking at me then quickly his face became relaxed, "sorry... have you been there long?"

"N-no" I lied and smiled at him...even though technically it wasn't really a total lie.

"Well I got the check... are you gonna finish the dessert?"

"No... I'm kinda full," I looked at the dessert then looked at the door then turned to asked Dark what was on my mind, "Uh... where's Krad?"

"He... he left..."

"Oh..." I said. I wanted to say goodbye but I guess that's okay.

"Well..." Dark said bringing me back to him, "I guess we'll go then"

Dark and I left the restaurant and began to walk down a the almost empty sidewalk. It was night now, and the only real clear lights around us were the city lamp lights. I walked a little behind Dark since he seemed to be thinking. I guess something happened between him and Krad while I was gone. Oh well... I guess I should break the silence... it's a little unnerving.

"H-hey Dark. Where are we going?"

"Huh?" he said as though he didn't really hear me but then he continued smiling back at me, "Oh... were going somewhere very nice... I think you'll like it a lot."

"Alright... are we very far from it?" I asked finally deciding to walk beside him.

"No, were almost there in fact... heh."

I smiled at Dark, blushing slightly at the smile that came with the words... it made my heart jump for some reason. Maybe I'm nervous since I don't know where we're going. We continued to walk and like Dark said, within two minutes, he made a turn through a fenced walkway. I looked ahead of us and I saw a something dark that I couldn't make out. When we began to get closer to the other side, I started to hear something... it sounded kinda like water. As we got to the end of the walkway were some stairs where Dark muttered to me, "Hope you like what your gonna see." and as soon as he said that my eyes widened in complete stunned stock. We were looking out at the ocean and the only light was natural light from the moon glowing down onto the rippling water. The sight was picture worthy... it made me wish I had a canvas to paint it on. I guess my expression was humorous since in the next minute Dark began to laugh. I looked at him and pouting asking, "What's so funny?"

"Ha, ha, ha...nothing... it just seems like you haven't ever seen the ocean."

"Well... I've never seen it at night like this."

"Heh... well I guess I can't tease ya for that..." Dark smiled and looked out to the ocean and stared into the distance, kinda like he was spacing or something. I smiled and looked in the same direction.

"Uh... Dark?"

"Yeah." He answered as he took a glace at me before looking forward again.

"Thank you... I really like this place."

"Yeah... I thought you would."

"Heh.. I should bring Satoshi here to show him at night..."

"Hmm..." Dark mused to himself as he sat down on a rock close to him.

"D-do you not like Satoshi or his brother?"

"Huh...w-why do you ask?"

"Well you kina acted like you don't really like them that much..."

"Heh... is it that obvious?"

"Kinda... why didn't you just tell me that.. I wouldn't have minded."

"Y-yeah... it was stupid of me... its just... you seemed to like him and I... I thought if I told ya you would of thought bad of me."

"Oh..." I felt a blush come to my face for only god knows for what reason and said, "Heh... I would never do that. You're my childhood friend no matter what."

"Well that's good. So I guess that means I can..." Dark paused in his sentence getting off the rock with a smirk on his face and walked over to me.

"D-Dark? Wh-what are you..." I took a step back and before I could back way fast enough Dark grabbed me behind the neck and pulled me against his chest as he began to give me noogie.

–DARK'S POV–

As I grabbed Daisuke by the neck and brought him to my chest to rub my middle knuckle gently against his head he started to struggle, pushing against my stomach and then trying to pull my arm from his neck. Of course I wasn't going to let him go yet. I was having too much fun but it quickly changed into something else as Daisuke's foot somehow connected with the back of my foot making me fall backwards, bringing Daisuke down with me. I was kinda glad that we were standing on sand cuz if we hadn't been, the fall would have really hurt. I was still laughing and so was Daisuke as we lay on the floor but I quickly stopped as I felt Daisuke's knee brush up against my inner thigh. I bit my tongue at the moan that wanted to come out. Daisuke seemed to not notice what he had done to me but he did noticed that I had stopped laughing so he looked at me. When he did he began to blush again as he finally realized the position we were in. He was laying on top of me his knee in between my legs and getting very close to a certain part of my anatomy. His hands were on my chest and his face was rather close to mine. I smirked at him and asked, "So are you going to use me as a pillow or are you going to get off... I don't mind which one you pick cuz either way, I'm comfortable."

"Heh...heh... s-sorry..." Daisuke said slipping off my body. I was a little reluctant to let him but it was a good thing he got off me when he did cuz if he hadn't he would of felt the slight bulge that was slowly growing, "Do you need help up?"

"N-no... I'm fine." I answered carefully getting up in a way so that he wouldn't see my slightly aroused state.

"Uh... let me help you... you're covered in sand." Daisuke said and came up to me and began to brush the sand off my back and pants.

I had to bite my tongue again as his slender hand brushed the sand from my thigh. God I don't think it was a good idea to allow him to touch me around there. Daisuke made a slight squeak and I looked behind me to see that he had lost his balance somehow and fell onto his butt. I chuckled and lent my hand to him to help him up, he took it. He smiled embarrassedly and brushed the sand off himself. As Daisuke was distracted with cleaning himself I began to look him up and down and when he turned around and asked if he had any sand on his back I knew I needed a cold shower cuz all I could think of was grabbing that ass of his. I nodded my head in an answer. I quickly looked away from him after that and then as I saw the ocean I decided what better way to take a cold shower than to throw myself into the freezing cold water. Daisuke looked at me and I smiled at him before I sprinted to the water and ran in. Daisuke yelled at me as I fell into the oncoming waves. I was right about this method working. The water was indeed freezing cold and my body seemed to instantly forget that it had been hot in the first place. When I came up from the water drenched to the head I saw Daisuke running towards me. He stopped at where the water stopped washing up onto the sand panting slightly and looked at me with bewilderment. I smiled at him and before he could protest I splashed water at him.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I couldn't believe it. He splashed ME with water and it was COLD, practically like ice. Oh, this will NOT go unpunished. I glared at him and kicked sand at him and he just hit me with the water again making me shiver and get wet. I gave in and ran into the water and jumped on him then proceeded to dunk him into the water. He pushed me off and I fell onto my butt into the water with a splash. Dark began to laugh, falling back into the water himself. I slowly let my glare drop and began to laugh as well. He coughed trying to stop himself from laughing and then looked at me.

"Well... we should probably get back to the hotel as soon as possible so we don't get colds," Dark said standing from the water.

"Heh... yeah... I guess your right," I agreed.

He smiled at me and helped me up. We both walked out of the water and then down the bath we came in through. Dark kept looking at me, smiling, then he would look forward when he saw me looking back at him. I couldn't help but look him over. His clothes were so wet and they clung to his body showing his every curve of his muscles. He was very fit and he had a nice shape to him... kinda what I wish I had but all I have is some muscle and a thin body while he seemed to be made up of entirely muscle, but not too much. Not like a muscle builder... just enough to be toned. Makes me a little jealous, but not really. I blushed as he looked back at me smiling. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea because I was staring at him.

– DARK'S POV –

I smiled as I looked at Daisuke. He was looking me over again but I doubt it for the same reason I'm looking him over. He has such a slim body; not really girly, but not entirely masculine. The clothes he wore were hanging down but not really clinging to his body like mine were. It was rather regretful but I was mildly alright with it since I could see his nice ass, I really want to just grab it... OKAY!!!! I gatta stop thinking like that... he's my CHILDHOOD friend. And besides... he isn't bi or gay. I wish he was but he isn't and that means I can't do anything with or to him. But that ass... no... no... no more thinking of fucking him senseless! Oh God... this is bad... I can't... stop... thinking of... damn it Krad... now he's made me want my very STRAIGHT friend...and there's emphasis on the word STRAIGHT. This is going to be a problem. I looked back at Daisuke as he muttered something I didn't hear.

"Wha'd ya say, Daisuke?"

"I asked if you were okay... you stopped walking."

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine... were almost to the hotel."

I looked back ahead and began walking, Daisuke at my side. I hadn't even realized that I had stopped walking. This is a problem... I have to stop thinking so much. We're almost home so it'll be fine. He can be safe in his room and I can't do anything stupid while he's locked in his room. I smiled, relief washing over me but it soon went away as I remember that there was only one shower in the room... a double shower at that... oh god... this is so easy and so hard to resist... oh well... if I cant beat it then I must join it. Daisuke... I think me and you are going to have a little fun.

– DAISUKE's POV –

I looked at Dark wondering what he could be thinking of that put such a mischievous smile on his face. It kinda made me nervous, but I don't know why it would. I could see the hotel now. We walked into the entrance. I was freezing, and when we walked into the hotel, I just wanted to get to the room and take a hot shower. Oh but... Dark only has one shower in the room I think. I wonder how well work out who goes first in the shower. I guess we'll decide when we get in the room. I followed behind Dark and he pressed the button to the elevator. We waited a few minutes and then the doors opened and we walked in. Dark leaned against the wall and looked at me then he began to stare at the number of the floors we passed by. After a few minutes we got to the tenth level where we got off the elevator and walked to our room. Dark opened the door and let me into the living room first. Then he walked in and shut the door behind him, locking the door. I gulped as I a feeling of worry came over me. For some reason I felt nervous being locked in a room with Dark, but I guess I'll just ignore it... he is, after all, just a friend. I turned to ask Dark if I could use the shower and as I did I saw him slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. I gulped again... for some reason, he seems like he's undressing a little too slowly to be normal... and why is he doing it out here instead of inside his room.

"Well... I'm taking a shower... its cold and a nice hot shower should do me some good. Wha'd ya say Daisuke... what about you?"

"Uh... well... I... isn't there only one shower?"

"Not really... well, yeah it's a one-shower but it's got two shower heads and it's big enough for two."

"O-oh... s-so we can both go in... t-to-together?"

"Yeah... were both guys... its not like we have anything we haven't seen before."

"Heh y-yeah... guess that's t-true."

I guess Dark is right but... for some reason I feel like I shouldn't be as comfortable as I am right now with taking a shower at the same time as Dark. I walked into my room and grabbed a dry shirt, baggy pajama pants and then I grabbed my shower stuff. When I walked into the shower room my jaw dropped but I quickly closed it before Dark could see me. Dark was already standing in the shower with the water hitting him; I could see the steam that was coming off of his body. And yeah I know it's nothing new to see but I couldn't help but be in awe at the sight of Dark's figure. He was as muscular as I thought he was, and the thing that caught my eye... which really shouldn't of in the first place was his crotch. He was huge and his whole physique made me become very self conscious of my body. Dark looked at me and smirked.

"You gonna just stand there and watch me shower or are you going to take one yourself?"

I shook my head no for the first part of his comment then yes for the last part and then set my clothes down on a counter near the door.

– DARK'S POV –

I looked out of the side of my eye as Daisuke began to undress. I was happy that the setting of the shower was the way it was. As soon as you walked into the bathroom there was the shower in the corner; one shower head on the side wall and the other right across from the door. I had decided to take the side shower so I could watch Daisuke undress which was a very wonderful sight. I watched him delicately peal his shirt off his chest and then he slipped out of his pants letting each piece of close fall to the floor in a pile. Daisuke's skin was beautiful; it looked smooth and soft to the touch. I was going to watch Daisuke take off his boxers, but instead I quickly looked away as he looked up at me. I brought my head under the water and let it flow down my entire body. The water really did feel good after being in that ice cold water. Although I hope the heat of my body doesn't increase when Daisuke starts taking a shower cuz if it does there is defiantly no way I could hide it. I brought my head out of the water as I heard the water from the other shower head turn on. Daisuke had his eyes closed and he let the water fall on him. If I wasn't really, really resisting my urges right now... I would have him against the shower wall but because I am I can't think of doing anything but watch. Daisuke grabbed a bottle and put some of its content into his hand and began to scrub it into his head. I watched, and then I actually noticed how flat his hair got when it was wet. It was actually straight down. I chuckled which made Daisuke turn a still slightly blushing face towards me.

"Uh... w-whats so funny?"

"Heh... oh nothing... I just noticed how flat your puffy mane just got."

"W-what... it's not a mane and... and so what if it got flat... its wet..."

"Hahaha... it was just a statement, besides, you're the one who asked."

Daisuke pouted, completely forgetting that he was naked and turned to me with his arms crossed. I just about had a nose bleed when he did. He wasn't really big or anything but his skin even looked smooth and soft down there. I really wanted to see if it felt as soft and smooth as it looked, but the better half of my brain advised against it. Hm... I wonder how big it gets when it's ha-... Okay now! If I don't personally want to get a hard on I should probably start looking at Daisuke's face. I averted my eyes from Dasiuke's crotch to his face, and as soon as I did I saw that his blush was back... shit, shit, shit... he noticed me looking at him.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

My cheeks flared with heat as I saw Dark looking down at my... my... my crotch and he had a look of pure want on his face. Oh God... well I think it was want... I'm being paranoid again... I think... maybe he was doing that whole "my dicks bigger than your dick" bid... to see who's manlier. Yeah that's it... heh... I hope. I gave Dark a quick smile before I turned and began to wash the shampoo out of my hair. After I washed the shampoo out of my hair, I began to scrub my body with the soap I had brought with me. I washed myself quickly feeling a little uncomfortable in the shower with Dark now, and to top it off, I was starting to get... uh... excited for who the fuck knows why... am I gay or something? No, I'm not... I know I'm not... I've always liked girls... maybe it was the... I don't know. I really need to get out of the shower and to the room before anything else happens. I scrubbed my shoulder then continued to do the other side. As I did this my head hit the shower knob on the wall and I turned my head to the side a little. Dark turned off his water and was wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel that was underneath the first and began to rub it against his hair lightly. Dark stopped scrubbing his head dry and before he walked out the open door he said, "Yup... I was right... the shower felt real nice... have fun finishing... when ya get out, it feels quite refreshing." then closed the door with a light click. I sighed and leaned my back against the wall, the water falling on my head. For some reason Dark makes me feel weird when I'm alone with him sometimes, and this has only been one day. I'm gonna be spending an entire week with him and with that feeling... might even be more depending on when my parents get back. Well I guess the longer I spend time with Dark, the more I'll be comfortable around him, so maybe by the end of this week, I'll be alright around him and I won't feel weird. I stood straight again and began to finish my shower. Ya know... I think Dark was right... the water does feel refreshing.

* * *

**Krispy-neechan: **You really need to be more careful around these guys (looks at Krad, Dark, and Satoshi) 

**Yuki:** Heh... I know...but you'll help me out and stop... (shudders)... stuff from happeing...right?

**Krispy-neechan:** Yeah... only cuz I want to continue reading this fic... haha

**Yuki:** Love ya too...

**Krispy-neechan:** Oh you know I was kiddin

**Yuki:** Yeah... anyway... thanks again... and now... HAHAHA! DAISUKE IS HAVING ORIENTATION PROBLEMS! HAHAHAHA!!!!... well anyways the begining of this was kinda cheesy and I... dunno... kinda boring in a sence... it only gets mildly interesting when the playful water scene came and then it got a bit funny at the shower scene... hehehehe... but it was an okay chapter over all... I guess...

**Dark:** It wasn't satisfying...

**Satoshi:** I think your making Daisuke suffer to much.

**Krispy-neechan:** Nuh-uh!

**Yuki:** Oh please Satoshi... you think that because it wasn't you in the shower with Daisuke...

**Krad:** And Darks only unhappy about it because he didn't get to molest the Niwa boy.

**Yuki:** HAHA! So true.

**Krispy-neechan:** Very true.

**Daisuke:** (shivers in corner)

**Yuki:** (Krispy-neechan pokes Yuki pointing at Daisuke and Yuki looks guiltily at Daisuke) Well... stuff for the next chapter... Dark and Daisuke sit on a couch... hahaha... then the next day begins for our little duo... hahaha... oh yeah... there will be mild lemoniness added to the chapter... but not to bad... I think... hahaha...

**Krispy-neechan:** Ooo... what fun... ehehehehe!

**Satoshi:** What do you mean by "lemoniness"

**Yuki:** You'll just have to wait and find out (smirks and glances quickly at Dark)... hehehehehehehe

**Satoshi:** If that's how its gonna be... (grabs Yuki and drags her away looking irritated)

**Yuki:** GAH!!!... NO... HELP!!!... I didn't mean it... AH! KRISPY-NEECHAN!!!

**Krispy-neechan:** Not again...

(Then everything when black... but only because Yuki was blindfolded and taken somewhere secret XD)

**Dark:** Well since their gone (grabs Daisuke and starts walking away)... I guess I can have a bit of fun now...

**Krad:** Let me help (smirks and follows a scared Daisuke being held by a manically laughing Dark)

**Krispy-neechan:** Oh... (looks at the direction Yuki was taken off then to the direction Dark, Krad, and Daisuke went off in) I'll save her later... gatta see what those three are ganna go do... (giggles manically and follows Dark, Krad, and Daisuke)

**Yuki:** (in the distance screams for help and thinks: T-T... I'm doomed)

SEE YA's


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey. FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long but I had problems... hehe by the way there will be a little surprise in this chapter. It's a little odd but I felt like putting it in so on with the chapter! ENJOY... please.

– DARK'S POV –

When Daisuke came out of the shower he was wearing his pajamas and scrubbing his head to dry his hair. When he stopped drying his hair he looked at me then sat on the couch and smiled at me. Well his hair was back to normal; nice, puffy spikes. I looked at him one last time and then turned back to the television. I had been flipping through the channels watching bits and pieces of the shows that were on. Commercials were on now, not that I actually care enough to pay any mind to them I'm not that real big on sitting on the couch doing nothing. Usually I'm out at some random party or on a date with someone and by now we would be on this couch making out or doing other pleasurably fun things. Speaking of pleasurably fun things... I wonder how good Daisuke is at kissing. I looked at Daisuke and it so happened that he was licking his lips at that precise moment. I really wish he would stop darting that pink tongue of his out to lick those tender lips. His lips must be moist enough by now since he's done it about three times in a row. I licked my own lips unconsciously as I saw his tongue retreat back into his mouth making me want to plunge into his mouth to retrieve it but that wouldn't be any good since it might scare Daisuke. I stood up making Daisuke bring his attention to me.

"Do you want something to drink?

"Uh sure. Water would be good."

"You want ice?"

"No. Just the water."

"Alright."

I walked into the kitchen and kept an eye on Daisuke as I got a cup and then got some water from the refrigerator. After giving Daisuke his cup I went back into the kitchen and got myself some milk that I put into the microwave to warm up and then got some cookies from the pantry. Then when my milk was done warming up I sat back down on the couch next to Daisuke. Daisuke had changed the channel and now was watching some scary movie that I didn't know the name of. Daisuke was curled up with his legs in front of him. I couldn't tell if he was sitting like that from fear or if it was just to be comfortable. I set my cup on the table and grabbed a cookie that I dipped into the warm milk. I sat back after dipping the cookie in the milk and looked at the television as I began to nibble on the now warm and wet cookie. As I watched the television I guess I neglected to notice that Daisuke wasn't doing so good watching the program, cuz the next thing I knew Daisuke was in my lap covering his face. I made a slight gasp at the contact since Daisuke's face was practically in my crotch. I stiffened as Daisuke nuzzled his face further into my lap from the noises coming from the movie. He was making it quite hard for me to resist him. Especially when his nuzzling was sending shocks of pleasure up my body. If he doesn't move from his position soon I swear I'm going to do something that I know I'm going to regret later.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

As the sound of the scary movie, "Nightmare On Elmstreet" startled me and I pressed myself further into the cushion underneath me. I stayed still for a couple of minutes and after a moment I heard a low moan come from above me. As that happened, realization dawned on me and I shot up straight. Dark was blushing slightly and looking at me, biting his bottom lip. I smiled and blushed at Dark as I thought of where I had, had my head. I can't believe it! How could I have done that? Throwing my head into his lap. Oh no, what if he thinks I'm gay. Does he even like gay people or is he the type that doesn't like them. Oh this is so bad.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked bringing me back to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"If the little baby can't take a little blood and gore, maybe he should refrain from watching it." Dark said in a slightly taunting voice as he smirked at me.

The blush I had was forgotten as I glared at Dark in embarrassment and irritation. His smile grew more as my face ended up in an angry pout that wasn't meant to be.

"I- I was just startled is all. I wasn't scared or anything."

"Oh really? Well from the way you were clinging to me made it seem otherwise."

"I- I was not clinging to you!"

Dark smirked at me again and I sat back into the chair properly and said, "I just got startled." and Dark chuckled at my comment and said, "Alright, alright. What ever you say."

– DARK'S POV –

I watched as Daisuke sat straight up with a slight pout on his lips. I knew Daisuke was trying to be macho and it was so cute but it was also so easy to tease him on it. Besides, if I didn't tease him and get him all huffy about it, I don't think I could resist his blush with the awakening arousal I have right now. I sat back and looked at the television and moved to grab the remote to change the channel. As I stretched my hand out with my eyes on the television to grab it, my hand met with something soft. I looked at Daisuke to see him looking at me shocked and blushing again and then I looked to see that some how I had managed to lean over too far and grabbed Daisuke's thigh. I couldn't move... I was too much in shock, but then as Daisuke questioned my name I quickly let go. He was looking at me with a blushing face and I quickly said that I was sorry and that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Daisuke said it was okay, but I could tell it made him a little uncomfortable. After a few minutes of silence between us, Daisuke stood up and smiling told me he was going to bed. I said good night and before he left through his bedroom door he muttered a good night. Then as the door closed I threw my head into the cushion next to me cursing my luck.

I walked over to my room each step becoming more and more uncomfortable as the bulge in my pants rubbed gently against the cloth. I can't believe how stupid that was. I grabbed his thigh for Christ sakes!... and I cant get the feeling off my mind. His thigh was so firm but soft. Just thinking of how he would feel under me makes my already aroused state worse. I closed the door to my room and threw my self onto my bed, my face stuffed in my untidy sheets. I sighed as the vision of Daisuke's naked form came to my mind. I slowly ran my hand under me and I shivered as my hand barley touched my arousal. I turned over to lie on my back and then slid my hand over my member again. I shivered closing my eyes and this time moaning loudly. As I slowly continued to rub my hand against my member through my pajama pants I thought of Daisuke's touch, of the way his beautiful figure was. I moved to lay on my side bringing my hands to my face and groaned with disgust. For the first time I feel disgusted with myself for thinking of someone else while getting off on my own touch. I sighed again as pulled my covers over myself and stared up at my sealing. Tomorrow will be better. I'll be careful... or I could just make Daisuke like me... no... shouldn't... but if I make it conspicuous come ons, then he'll never know and we can still be friends if it doesn't work... heh... well then Daisuke... let the games begin... I will try my best to get you and I will most definitely _**not**_ let that blue haired creep have you. Ever. Maybe I'll take Daisuke to that night party... I guess I'll just ask him what he wants to do in the morning. I closed my eyes ignoring the throbbing in my lower regions and steadily fell asleep thinking of Daisuke.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I woke up quickly for some reason. I guess my alarm scared me. I was dreaming of something but I cant remember what it was about, though I do have a feeling I should be happy about that. I got out of bed and walked over to the drawers that had my clothes and picked out what I wanted to wear; I got dressed. After dressing I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and finished getting ready for the day ahead. I then walked into the kitchen with the intent of cooking a breakfast for Dark and myself. I think I should, after all I feel like a burden if I don't do something. I think I'll make some pancakes.

– DARK'S POV –

As I woke up the smell of pancakes hit my nose. I ignored it and lazily I pulled the covers off my body. I could see the sun shining brightly through the curtains covering the window. Damn it's still way too early to get up. I moved to get out of bed and when I did I noticed something I usually get in the mornings. Damn why did I have to get one while Daisuke was here... just my luck. I'll just take care of it in the shower. I walked over to my door and opened it. I walked into the hall to go to the bathroom. I yawned closing my eyes and when I reopened them a second later, I stopped dead in the hall. I swear my heart skipped a beat. Daisuke was looking at me wide eyed and he had the most scared stumped face I have ever seen. I looked at him and then as I looked at the area he was looking I felt my face flush with embarrassment. DAMN IT! This day is staring out like SHIT!

– DAISUKE'S POV –

OH MY GOD!... I walk down the hall to wake up Dark and I find him standing in font of me... and... and he... he's hor- turned on... oh my god... damn it... I can't take my eyes away. Oh shit he noticed I'm looking. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I shook my head and looked at Dark's face. He's blushing. God. I took a step back; my face becoming flushed. I quickly turned and ran to the kitchen. I stopped in front of the sink; my body stiff and my hands clutching the sink. I noticed my hands were shaking slightly. God. I can't believe I just saw that. And what I can't believe more is that I... as in ME... I got a slightly hard just from seeing DARK'S hard on right now. God. Oh fucking god. What the hell is going on and why me. I slumped down on the sink panting slightly. After a moment I turned the tap on and splashed some cold water in my face. I really need to just relax and cool off.

– DARK'S POV –

Fucking great. JUST FUCKING great. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door locking it and leaned against it. What luck I have. Oh well. It could have been worse. He could have seen me jerking off in the shower instead. That definitely would've been worse. Speaking of jerking off, my lower region is hurting like a bitch. I sighed and then pulled my shirt off my back and dropped it on the floor. Then walking over to the shower I stopped before the tile and untied the tie to my pants and let them slide down my legs. I looked down at my throbbing member and decided to ignore it for now. I don't know whether to go through with my original plan or to not and just take a really cold shower. I guess I'll decide when I get into the shower.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I took another deep breath as I stood straight finally. I'm still a little weirded out, but at least I'm not aroused anymore in any way. Okay. I'll try this once more. So Dark should be in the bathroom by now. That'll be good cuz then I won't have to look him in the face. I began to walk down the hall again at a slow pace and stopped in front of the bathroom door. I raised my hand to knock but paused when I heard a noise that sounded like a thud. I leaned my ear to the door and heard it again. It was a moan. Oh... I quickly pulled my head away from the door and stood straight a blush on my face. This is so awkward.

– DARK'S POV –

I just could resist... my throbbing erection just wouldn't go away. I wrapped both my hands around my member and began to slowly move my hands back and forth. It felt so good and as I started to move faster my back fell against the tile of the shower. I began to pant and as I squeezed my grip tighter around myself I let a small moan leave my lips. I really can't stop now. I'm almost there. Almost. Shit. Daisuke's knocking on the door.

"Um. Dark... just telling ya to hurry up or your food will get cold."

"O...ok-ay... Daisuke." I stuttered as a shiver of pleasure went up my spine.

I squeezed harder and began to pump myself harder, eager to get my climax. I finally reached it and moaned "Dai" as I did. I slumped against the wall panting and feeling disgusted. It still feels wrong to be jerking off to the thought of HIM; especially when he's right on the other side of the door! I really want him. I gulped and turned around and began to wash myself clean.

– DAISUKE'S POV –

I took a step back and started to walk back to the kitchen. I took a deep breath as my lower area tingled with lust from hearing Dark mutter my name so... so... sensually. God damn-it. He's making me confused. I don't like this. Why the hell am I getting turned on by Dark? He's a guy for god damned sakes. I walked back in to the kitchen and grabbed the plates I had made for me and Dark and set them on the table. Hmm. I wonder if I made too much food. As I pondered on how I really needed to estimate better on how much I cooked, the doorbell rang. I stood next to the table not wanting to answer it since this place was not mine. Although when the doorbell rang three times in a row I decided to answer it. I walked up to the door and cracked the door open. The chain on the preventing it from opening any further. When I looked out I felt my lust leave and a slight excitement mixed with nervousness replace it. It was Satoshi. I told him to hold on a moment. I closed the door and reopened it to see Satoshi standing but not alone. Krad was next to him smirking. I greeted them both and smiled.

– SATOSHI'S POV –

I can't believe I'm doing this but I want to see Daisuke and I know if I don't go into Dark's "territory" he wont allow me to see Daisuke. Daisuke looked so cute. He was wearing a red slightly baggy T-shirt and navy blue slacks with a black belt and white tennis shoes.

"Hello Daisuke."

"Hi. Satoshi. Krad."

"Hey squirt. Can I use you're restroom. I really need to take a piss." Krad said pushing past Daisuke and heading straight to the room.

"Y-yes but not... right now" Daisuke said meekly as Krad headed to the hall in the room clearly ignoring Daisuke's words.

"Excuse him I told him to use the restroom before we left but he insisted that he didn't need to. Guess he changed his mind." I said apologizing for Krad's insolence.

"Oh it's okay... the doors locked so he'll know."

"W-wheres Dark."

"Oh... heh... he-he's taking a... shower right now." Daisuke said a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Oh." I paused, "You're a little red... are you feeling well?"

"I-I'm fine. It's nothing really."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anymore questions. I don't think Dark did anything to Daisuke but if he did I swear I'll kick him or sick Krad on him. Either one is good.

"Um... have you had breakfast yet?"

"Actually, no."

"Oh... well we have extra food... if you want any."

"Oh. Did you cook it?"

"Y-yeah. I've been told I'm a pretty good cook so it doesn't taste bad if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, no. I'd love to have some... besides I doubt you could do anything bad."

"Heh. Thanks. Um okay. Have a seat and I'll give you some. Would Krad like any, you think?"

"Maybe."

"Hm. He sure is taking a while. I wonder if he's waiting in front of the door."

I watched as Daisuke started walking towards the hall. He stopped at the beginning of the hall and made a "hmm" noise then turned around and started walking back into the kitchen.

"He wasn't in the hall. Maybe Dark went into his room before you two came."

Hmm. Interesting. I wouldn't be too sure. Krad doesn't exactly have modesty when it comes to a chance to torture someone, especially when it's Dark.

– KRAD'S POV –

I stood in front of the bathroom door. Truth be told, I did need to take a piss but when the Niwa boy said I couldn't use the bathroom I knew that Dark was in it. And I so can not pass up an opportunity to bug the hell out of him when it's set in front of me. Thankfully I'm very good at lock picking so I unlocked the door before Daisuke could see me breaking into the bathroom.

"K- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Dark shouted behind me when I closed the door. I'm so glad the walls are thick.

"I needed to take a piss and the door was locked."

"It was locked for a reason... and why are you in MY apartment in the first place?"

"The oh-so appetizing red head let us in."

"Us? Don't tell me..."

"Oh yeah... Satoshi wanted to come here."

"Probably to get Daisuke to hang out with him today." Dark muttered making a little noise in his anger.

"Yup. I protested but he just wouldn't listen."

Dark glared at me and began to walk toward the door. As he did I smirked. I hadn't really acknowledged the fact that Dark was completely naked. I think this should be fun to play with for a bit.

– DARK'S POV –

I walked to the door but stopped when Krad put a hand in front of me. I looked at him glaring and asked "What do you want." Krad merely grinned at me and gave a slight chuckle so I said, "Get out of my way."

"Hah... I would, but I think you'll thank me when I ask 'are you sure you want to go out looking like that?' Wouldn't you agree?"

I raised an eyebrow then remembering I looked down at my self. When Krad had walked in I dropped the towel I was going to wrap around my waist in shock at having him of all people come into the bathroom while I was naked. I looked back at Krad and glared then turned to go get my towel when Krad stopped me again.

"What is it now?" I asked getting irritated.

"Oh nothing really... but..." Krad paused and pushed me up against the wall that was next to the door; pinning my hands above me, "I never knew you looked this delicious until now. Maybe I should have done something like this a long time ago."

"W-what the hell are you talking abo-!" I shouted but shut up when one of Krad's legs went in between mine.

"I mean this." Krad said rubbing his leg between mine making my groin stir a little.

"K-Krad you sick fuck. Get the hell away from me."

"Aw... but do you really want me to leave when your THIS hard already."

"Krad... I'm warning you. I don't think... Satoshi brought you with him so you c-could molest me." I said my breath hitching as Krad leaned in and tugged on my earlobe with his teeth.

– KRAD'S POV –

I must say doing this to Dark Mousey is quite entertaining. Dark's breath hitched and he began to pant as I applied more pressure to his erection. I know this is bad of me but it's still fun to see Dark in such a powerless state. Dark glared at me and began to attempt to get away from me but I don't really feel like letting him. Smirking, I grabbed Dark by his lower jaw with my free hand and forcefully brought him into a kiss. Heh... as I slid my tongue into his mouth Dark squeaked. I wonder how long I should keep this up. Dark struggled for a bit but slowly succumbed to participating in my little game. Hmm... what a shame... it's only fun when he's struggling and irritated, although this does diminish his pride some what. Heh... just a little more and I'll stop. I withdrew from kissing Dark. I looked at Dark and saw that his eyes were closed and his chest was heaving up and down. What a delectable sight... hahaha... I let go of Dark's hands. He allowed me to kiss his chin and let his hands fall to his sides lazily as he moaned again. From Dark's chin, I began to caress my way down his chest to his stomach and finally stopped at his member running one finger up the underside of it. Dark made a low deep moan. "Do you like that? Do you want more?"

"Y-you shit..." Dark said taking deep breaths, "I know what you're trying to do... and I refuse to beg to you."

"Hah... what a shame..." I said pulling away from Dark completely.

Damn. And I was so hoping he would beg. I don't particularly enjoy doing such things to Dark but if it allows me to degrade or make him pissed off, it's worth it.

– DARK'S POV –

Krad backed away from me thankfully. I can't believe that he just did that to me. That fucking asshole. I stayed leaning on the wall panting and glaring at Krad as he smirked at me. Krad gave a little chuckle then before he opened the door he blew a kiss to me. He then exited the room silently laughing to himself as the door shut behind him. I gave a sigh and ran my hands through my hair before I stood. Great. JUST great. Now I have another problem to take care of.

* * *

A/N: A random part I decided to delete from the original story... read if you want to... 

**(DELETED SCENE START)**

– DARK'S POV –

Oh hell no... that bastard is not leaving me like this... he wanted me like this well he's bitten off more than he can chew and now he's ganna have to swallow it. When I saw Krad put his hand on the doorhandle I quickly grabbed the end of his long blond hair and yanked hard on it. Krad fell back onto the tile and looked up at me with a pissed off expression. I looked down at Krad my own expression cold and indifferent.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Mousey?"

"Shut up! Your going to finish what you fucking started."

"Is that a command?"

"Yes... because as I said before... I refuse to beg to the likes of you."

"What if I do not follow your order?"

"You really should because I don't think you'll like the outcome if you don't."

"Really." Krad paused his head held low and then as he continued he began to crawl to me. "Heh... fine..."

Krad set himself in font of me and grabbed my member in both his hands before he engulfed me completely.

**(DELETED SCENE END)**

A/N: I started writing this for Dark but thought better of it... guess I'll have to write a Krad and Dark one shot sometime to get this out of my system XD.

* * *

**Yuki:** ALRIGHT! That was the eight chapter... finally! Again, really sorry it took so long... well the chapter was okay... could of been better... I was a little rushed because I was irritated with myself that I had not updated so yeah... I hoped you all liked it... the Krad and Dark thing was a surprise to me... I just started righting it without really thinking and yeah... so yeah... this chapter wa a little more smutty then the others... makes me laugh... alright I cant think of anything else to comment on soooo yeah... okay now to reviews that caught my eye... heh... **Kira-Dai**... thanks for the compliment and it would be bad if i were to be killed by some jealous guys... no names need to be mentioned but dont worry... Krispy-neechan wont let that happen since she wants the rest of the chapters too... haha... (Krispy-neechan nods in agreement... XD ) and to **xHisui Yamadax**... Dark _was_ close to molesting the adorable Dai-kun... only time can tell if he can get what he wants... (_ **whispers**_ someone might get the chance before him... might)... and oh yes... our little Dai-kun is getting odd feeling that he doesnt understand quiet yet... hehe... he can be quite the little perv... (Daisuke wimpers in corner)... hehe... 

**Krispy-neechan:** Aw poor Dai-kun... but him being pervy in anyway just makes him seem so much more... er... fuckable... haha

**Kyo:** So very true (looks form Daisuke then to Dark)... heh... hi (gets closer to Dark)

**Krispy-neechan:** Hi Kyo! (chuckles at the way Dark is becoming disturbed by Kyo)

**Dark:** Who the hell is he... (scoots away from Kyo and closer to Krad)

**Yuki:** Oh he's my friend... he's gonna be around for a while so just ignore him for now...

**Kyo:** Meanie... I think i should give Krad some cuffs for reasons unknown (stares at Yuki with a evil smirk)

**Krispy-neechan:** Hehe...(sweat drop)

**Yuki:** (stiffens) Uh... please don't give Krad cuffs... he already has enough... um... weird torturing items to use for... er weird things... eh-heh... I doubt he needs more... heheheheh... (sweat drops)

**Dark: **Yeah... that's true too...

**Krad:** Hmph...

**Kyo:** I wonder what your thinking of Yuki... hehehe...

**Yuki:** (ignores Kyo and he glares at her for it) And how would you know, Dark?

**Dark:** Satoshi told me...

**Kyo:** HAHAHA... kinky

**Dark:** I know... heh

**Satoshi:** W-what... shut up you egotistical prick...

**Yuki:** WELL! Lets not get into that... hahahaha (nervous laughter)... AnywayI hoped you liked the chapter... hehehe... I will hopefully update with the next chapter soon... so please stay will me... OKAY!... till the next chapter... SEE YA's

(Yuki thinks: _wow... I wasn't dragged or otherwise taken away forcefully to be "murdered" this time... hehehe_. Starts walking off and doesn't notice Kyo go up to Krad and start whispering in his ear... nor the fact that Krad is getting a mischievous smile on his face and then nods to Kyo in a unspoken agreement.)

**Krispy-neechan:** (Starts walks off after Yuki who was being followed by Kyo and Krad.) Here we go again...


End file.
